<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take me to church by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599193">take me to church</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, if ur religious don't read this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you come to think of it, the church is the last place that you should have these impure thoughts.</p><p>Nayeon isn't religious, no. But the girl who sits right at the front of the church makes her want to get on her knees.</p><p>or</p><p>The extremely blasphemous Minayeon smut 0 people asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take me to church</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just this summer when you came to a halting realization. It's not really some grand old surprise that you weren't really interested in boys. At least, not in the same way that your friends seem to have been. </p><p> </p><p>You figured it was just a part of prepubescence, that you're in the midst of some delayed stage in your life and it will just click for you one day.</p><p> </p><p>It did click. </p><p> </p><p>You're gay. </p><p> </p><p>The confirmation comes when you're watching the finale episode of your most awaited and beloved drama. The lead couple are laughing together on screen and your eyes seem to gravitate more towards the leading actress. </p><p> </p><p>That's normal, right? She just seemed especially angelic in this particular camera angle. </p><p> </p><p>But, to be honest you don't even know what the actor looked like. And you definitely don't try to imagine what it would be like to kiss him. </p><p> </p><p>That was also the summer your close friend Momo had some sort of body transformation. </p><p> </p><p>She's always been active physically: in dance and sports. The way she seemed to grow more comfortable in her body, and the attractive mature shape that it developed into has definitely caught people's eye. </p><p> </p><p>You're only human. </p><p> </p><p>You practice kissing each other and it only seemed like a natural course of events. Your kisses don't even count. You're preparing yourselves for your first official kisses and don't want to disappoint. That was the rationale, at least. </p><p> </p><p>You think you're getting pretty good at it, too. If the way that Momo squirms underneath you, face flushed and breathless, is an indicator. </p><p> </p><p>The summer, after the initial few days of elation from not having classes or waking up too early, is pretty boring. Kissing has helped in alleviating the boredom. And, boy, did you want to alleviate boredom often. </p><p> </p><p>Kissing Momo is like playing an instrument. You figure out what to do in stages, it takes time and patience to produce melodic sounds. </p><p> </p><p>You're on top of your bed in the middle of the afternoon. The fan next to you is working overtime as it spins to cool off the sweat that forms on your body. Your hand is on her stomach and you break away from the kiss to let her breathe for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>"Unnie..." she whimpers quietly. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" You smirk a her.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe you're evil. That's the only plausible explanation for you to take pleasure in how pitiful she looks like this, all pleading and desperate. </p><p> </p><p>"Please," She starts again, low groans and high pitched sounds when you move your mouth to her neck and your hand moves up to cup her breast through her bra. "Touch me."</p><p> </p><p>You are. You're touching her.</p><p> </p><p>Her skin feels aflame and you eye the fan next to your bed and wonder if it would ruin the mood to increase the setting from 2 to 3. </p><p> </p><p>Normally, you two have been careful about when and where to have these kissing sessions.</p><p> </p><p>It's really only either your room or her's. The fact that you haven't been caught in weeks, however, has left you somewhat sloppy. </p><p> </p><p>It lulled you in this false sense of security that lead you to forgo the most basic precaution of locking your door. </p><p> </p><p>That's how your mother walks in on you with a wide-eyed look of shock, eyes darting from your position on top of your breathless, sweaty friend to your hand on her chest. </p><p> </p><p>If this was one of those teen films, you would be banished into some religious anti-gay camp for the rest of the summer. The one with the strict nuns and their rulers. You would get stuck with a bunkmate who suffers from some form of internal homophobia and slowly fall in love. </p><p> </p><p>Sadly, it's not the case. </p><p> </p><p>Your mother cares too much about her reputation in your neighborhood to call attention to what she saw. Or, what she pretends she didn't see. </p><p> </p><p>Momo is banned from being in your room with the door closed. And you both seem to be shaken from the lust laced fog of you sexual awakening to eventually stop your rendezvous all together. </p><p> </p><p>When you come to think of it, the church is the last place that you should have these impure thoughts. It's not your fault though. No. Your parents have been dragging you into this supposedly holy building every Sunday since you got caught on top of your best friend.</p><p> </p><p>You dreaded the whole thing, too. Having to wake up early on a weekend. Dressing up in your most conservative outfits (of which there are only really a few of in your closet.)</p><p> </p><p>And to be stuck in this cycle of sitting down and standing up and kneeling. Why can't they just stick to one damn position?</p><p> </p><p>It was only recently that you found something to look forward to in your weekly family-friendly, spiritually enriching ritual. </p><p> </p><p>The girl who sits at the very front pew kneeling with her head down. Her dress is just the appropriate length and buttoned all the way up that it might as well be choking her. </p><p> </p><p>You appreciate it more now. The standing up and sitting down and the kneeling. The movement makes the fabric of her skirt rise up just a little bit to show that sliver of skin that makes you bite your lip. </p><p> </p><p>It's completely inappropriate. </p><p> </p><p>When you're all making your way out of the church, the traffic of people by the door stopping by to exchange brief words with the priest. Of course your mother is one of those people that wants to stop for a chat. And you're stuck there right next to her hoping you'll melt off from the earth in order to leave the situation. </p><p> </p><p>"We're starting a small group of youths to volunteer for the church..." You hear his voice when you zone back in the conversation. The priest is smiling right at you and you're trying your mighty hardest to think of the most appropriate way to reject a priest. </p><p> </p><p>"That sounds wonderful," Your mother has already wrapped her arm around you, it's a little tighter than a regular affectionate side hug. "Right, Nayeon? Doesn't it sound wonderful?" The tone of her voice is practically a gun against your temple. </p><p> </p><p>You stifle an agitated sigh and nod. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, wonderful." </p><p> </p><p>The priest's smile widens and he seems to notice someone from a distance. A sense of hope swells in your chest in the fact that you might be able to escape from this conversation sooner than expected. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Minari..." He gestures. </p><p> </p><p>A figure comes towards your direction and you swear the heavens have opened up and... is she walking in slow motion?</p><p> </p><p>The girl who sits at the front pew, whom you ogle like a lusty teen boy is walking towards you. </p><p> </p><p>"My niece will be leading the group," The priest's voice snaps you back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>Niece? </p><p> </p><p>Of course she's related to the priest. </p><p> </p><p>The girl who sits at the front pew-- Minari looks directly at you and nods politely. Your breath catches and you're not even sure if you greeted her back. </p><p> </p><p>"Right, well. I'm sure you'll be seeing more of each other soon." Your mother says with some finality in her voice. </p><p> </p><p>You don't want to leave yet. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I have your number?" You're almost surprised at the sound of your own voice. You haven't spoken a word to her until now. </p><p> </p><p>She seems a bit taken aback for a moment. And you're scared she's about to turn around and walk away or spit in your face, but she does neither. </p><p> </p><p>Minari opens her modest purse and take out her phone to hand it to you. Her case is a cute little penguin. There's an innocence to her that stirs something from inside you. Some sick need to smear the purity of this girl. You know you had to have her. </p><p> </p><p>You save your number with a little heart and hand her phone back. She glances at it for a moment and then her eyes look right at you.</p><p> </p><p>A thousand blasphemous thoughts race in your head before your mother is already tugging you towards the car. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>